Stupid Twisted Metal of Fate!!!
by Washu the Goddess
Summary: Chapter five is up!!!This is my favorite fic, and it is Darien/Ami. Now you don't want to read it, right? Well i really think you should!! I, personally, think it is rather cool. So please R and R!!! (dont worry, serena doesnt get left out in the dust) S
1. Default Chapter

Title: Stupid Twisted Metal of Fate

Title: Stupid Twisted Metal of Fate!!!

Author: Washu the Goddess

Rated: PG (for now)

Ok people, i am finally submitting my very favorite story. Ami/Darien.Deal with it.

Disclaimers: i do not own sailor moon, mercury, venus, mars, jupi.........

"And Abracadabra!" 

Rini raised the handkerchief to reveal a boquet of daisys.Ami and Darien clapped, laughing, and Serena yawned.

"Are you finished yet Rini? I'm hungry!" Serena complained.Darien shook his head, as did Ami. 

"Oh Serena." They said in unison.Rini glared at her. 

"Fine meatball brains leave!Ami and Darien will stay for the rest of my act!"Serena looked relieved.

'Yea! then I am going to the arcade to get some chow!Ami....you will behave around darien wont you?"Ami rolled her eyes. 

"No serena.We are gonna makeout as soon as you leave.""WHHHHAAAAATTTT?"Darien sweatdropped.

"She is only joking Serena."Serena looked sheepish.Ami laughed.

"Go eat before you have a heart attack."Serena smiled and bolted for the door.Rini closed the door behind her and continued with her little magitions act. 

"And now for the grand finale!"Ami and Darien waited patiently while she assembled her things together. 

"OK!may I have two volenteers from the audience please?"Ami and darien glanced at each other, shrugged, then raised their hands.Rini looked thoughtful."OK...i choose...you and you!"Darien and Ami smiled and stood up and walked over towards her."May I have both of your hands please?"Both hesitently put their hands out.Rini pulled a pair of handcuffs out of her magitians hat. 

"Whoh.Rini have you done this before? I dont like the look of it" Darien said, beginning to back down.Amistudied them carefully. 

"well, they seem loose fitting...Rini..are you sure about this?"Rini stared at them with huge eyes.

"What dont you trust me?"

"Of course! its just..maybe you should test them first.." they both stuttered.Too late.Rini grabbed each of their hands and slapped the lockon the handcuffs.

"Ack! Rini! I told you I wasnt sure about this!" Darien scolded, trying to shake his hand away."Now you two are just gonna have to hold still if you want this to work." Rini scolded.Ami sighed.

"Have you done this before?"Rini hesitated.

"um..actually I am just now testing them on you!" *sweatdrop*

"This had better work" Darien said, eyeing Rini.Rini fumbled with the silk sheet she was placing over the handcuffs.

"Alakazam...kaboom!" she exclaimed, and the handcuffs came apart.

"Whew!" Ami said.Rini gloated. 

"I TOLD you it would work!Now lets take it to another level!"Both Darien and Ami shook their heads.

"Um..Rini maybe not maybe tomorrow?"

"Oh come ON you too! you are acting like Serena!"Ami quickly changed her tone. 

"oh alright Rini just do it quick."

"yeah" Darien agreed.Rini dragged them over to her bed.

'Oh Rini..dont you da-"Ami spoke to late.Rini had already stuck their hands in the cuffs, and wrapped it around the bedpost.

"Rini! you had better hope this works!" Darien warned, struggling to pull away."Stop moving or youll wreck it!"They both held still as Rini did her trick over again."Alakazam..kaboom!"she threw the sheet off.

"Rini........"

Um..Lets try again, shall we?"Rini said, majorly sweatdropping.Darien and Ami looked at eachother, each praying it would work.They got along well, but sometimes both of their brainpower caused them to get into quarells about who was smarter.And they didnt exactly want to spend the afternoon chained to one another. Rini tried again. 

"Alakazam..Kaboom!"Nothing.She did it several times after that, Darien and Ami each getting more and more worried.

"Um..the package is downstairs...i am going to get the key..ok?" Rini said, not looking at them.

"Yes.good." They both said.Rini ran out the door and down the stairs. 

"she had better get this thing off me! I have computer class in an hour!" Ami complained.

"yeah and im sure if I dont meet serena soon she will have a cow"Darien said, trying to pull the handcuffs off him. suddenly, a warm wind blew through the room, fluttering the curtains.the door wavered.

'NOOOO!!!!" Darien and Ami screamed, trying to reach it.The door slammed closed, and 'click' went the lock.

"Oh my God." Ami growled, putting her face in her hands. 

"now ami dont worry..im sure everything is going to be fine" Darien lied.

Rini thumped back up the stairs, holding an empty package in her hands.She came to a screaching halt when she realized her door was not open.

"Um..guys, what happened?" 

"RINI! open the door and tell us you have the key!" Ami yelled from the inside.Rini tugged on the door.

"Um..Ami..Darien...the door kinda seems to be well..locked, and the key..well kinda isnt here."Silence.

"Hey! ami wake up! are you ok?" came a worried voice from inside.Rini swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"I am so sorry guys!Please forgive me! we will get you out! ill be back with everyone later!"

"Wait Rini dont go!" cried darien, still shaking the passed out ami.But Rini was already running down the stairs, and then he heard the front door slam closed.


	2. Chapter two

Darien was beginning to worry about Ami, when she finally uttered a loud sigh.She looked dazed as she stared at him. 

"Darien...please tell me I was dreaming when Rini said the door was locked and she hadnt a key for these things"Darien shook his head sadly. 

"im sorry, but you werent dreaming."Ami moaned and fell backwards on the floor, dragging darien down with her.

"Yow! Ami watch it!" Darien cried, rubbing his stinging wrist from the metal that had sharply rubbed against it.Ami blushed and sat up. 

"Sorry..i am just not exactly thrilled with the situation right now...."Darien nodded. 

"Niether am I.If serena found out, God knows what she will do to me!"Ami looked at him in awe.

"We are chained together around a bedpost and all you can think about is Serena?" 

"No, actually just what she will do to me"Ami stifled a laugh.

"yes. I can see where you are coming from.I dont think she will find it thrilling that you are handcuffed to some girl around a bedpost and cant find the key"Darien laughed.

"And knowing its you, she probably thinks she has more to worry about."Ami looked at him.Darien triedto explain, stuttering over his words.

"Ami..you know what I mean-when you said-that thing earlier-about her leaving and you and i-oh you get it I think she took it seriously."Ami laughed at his embarrased tone.

"Darien, she takes everything seriously!-well except for studying."

"And school"

"And eating healthy"

They both laughed.

"But I love her anyway" Ami said, leaning back on the side of the bed.Darien shut his eyes and did the same as ami. 

"yeah. I guess same here" Ami looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean I guess?"Darien shrugged.

"well, we have been fighting a little lately"

"Oh"

They sat silently for a few moments.Then Ami let out an exhasperated sigh, and pulled hard on the cuffs, shaking darien from his position.

"I am going to get these off if its the last thing I do!" Ami yelled, pulling the cuffs as hard as she could.

"mmm.....aarrrrrrrrr OW!" ami grumbled, rubbing her red hand.Darien had given up trying to pull his masculenly large hand out of the cuffs, but he was surprised Ami's slim fingered one didn't even come close.

Ami slammed her fist on Rini's bed. 

"This is great.just great. I am going to miss my second computer class all because of Serena!"Darien turned towards her. \

"how is it Serena's fault?"Ami glanced back at him. 

"well if she werent so hungry, SHE'd be the one handcuffed to you" she said matter-of-factly.Darien smiled.

"you are most likely correct."Suddenly they heard feet running up the stairs."Ami? Darien?" cried a small voice.Rini. 

"Yes? Rini what is it!? do you have help?"Ami and Darien answered with hope.Rini hesitated outside the door.

"Um..wellI kind of forgot that its Sunday..."

"What is your point?" Darien asked.

"well, the key shop isnt open on Sunday."

"AAARRRGGGGGG!!!!!" screamed Ami, losing control.

"um, I am gonna go find the girls" Rini said, running down the stairs.Darien groaned.Ami was angirly slamming her fist into the carpet on each word."WHY *slam*DO*slam*THESE*slam* THINGS*slam*ALWAYS*slam* HAPPEN*slam* TO*slam*ME?????? *slam*"Darien realized things were not going to get better as Ami began to cry out of anger, and he unsuredly pulled her to him and hugged her the best he could with cuffs on.She buried her head in his shoulder.Darien felt her nails clawing at his blue shortsleeved collered shirt, but he tried to ignore the scratching pain.All he could do was lean back and let her cry.He had never seen her so flustered.

Ami lifted her head to see Darien looking down at her.He seemed amazingly close and she pulled back quickly, embarrased.

"um..sorry I freaked out like that.." she said."I feel very foolish"Darien smiled."well you did what any other extremely aggrivated person would have done."Ami smiled and wiped her eyes. 

"i..uh..sorry about your shirt" she said, her eyes widening at his tearstained shoulder."well as long as you didnt blow snot on me I should be ok.This is almost a daily thing for Serena" Darien said, shrugging her apology off.Ami laughed through her choked up throat.

"No I did not blow snot on you you discusting ...creature!"Darien acted offended. "Hey thats not nice!" he said, turning up his nose.Ami shoved him playfully."you are an idiot." 

"what? no-ok wait maybe i am" he agreed.

The minutes went by slowly.Ami was staring out the window with her arms crossed acrossed her chest.Darien was staring at the floor, one arm hanging, and one arm on half of Ami's denim jeans, since she had her arms crossed.The chain was only about seven inches in length, so they were sitting pretty close to one another.Ami glanced at her watch, which was on the arm handcuffed.She caught Darien by surprise when she brought her arm up, causing him to nearly fall over.

"Its 5:48 pm" Ami reported, sighing.

"What? its only been an hour?oh God." Darien said, moaning.Ami nodded. 

"I know.No offence darien, but I really dont like being chained to you."Darien was surprised by her bluntness, but laughed.

"And to tell you the truth, I feel inferierated being chained to a braniac like you, when you hardly compare to me"Ami turned from the window and looked at him.

"Oh so you think you are smarter than me?"Darien got up to his knees, dragging Ami up with him. 

"Maybe, maybe not Princess Mercury" he teased.Ami glared at him but smiled."you wanna make a bet?" Darien put his face very close to hers, so that she felt his cool breath on her nose and lips.

"Your on" he challenged.

For the next hour, Ami and Darien compared I.Q's, geometry scores, physic scores, exams, the works.Each yelling out answers to questions Serena wouldnt understand one single word or number of.Finally, all Darien and Ami could do was laugh until tears were rolling down their faces. 

"I cant believe you didnt know 39 to the 9th power!" Ami yelled, hitting him over the head.Darien ducked away from her and poked her in the stomach.

"Well we cant all be brains like you." Ami shook her head."Suck up."


	3. Chapter three

"where is Darien

"where is Darien?" Serena whined, staring expectantly at the door.her, lita, rei, and mina were all sitting in the arcade waiting for darien and ami. 

"where could they be?" rei asked serena.

"I dont know!" serena complained.she had totally forgotten about 2 hours earlier that they were staying with Rini.now that full hunger had set in,she couldnt think of anything else.The front door jingled as someone walked in.Serena whirled around hoping it was darien.It wasnt.The other girls turned around to see who it was.

"Whoh! what a cutie!" mina whispered loudly, sticking her head up and over rei's.Rei shoved her down. 

"move it mina I wanna see the hottie!"Lita peered up over their heads, and serena was getting smashed by Rei.

"ow! Rei woudja mind gettin off me?" 

Rei lifted her hand off serenas head.

"sorry serena, but just look at him!" 

"huh?" serena finally got a good look at the stranger.He had black spiky hair that had a tail in the back.He was dressed in a traditional male kimono with two gold hoop earings in his left ear.He made his way to the back, and went into the bathroom with the large bag he was carrying.All the girls collapsed when the door shut. 

"Oh wow was he hot or what?" lita asked dreamily.

"who?me? why thank you!" came a voice from behind her.Lita jumped up, startled.Andrew looked down at her.

"and who might be the hot one here lee?"Lita stood up and nervously kissed him on the cheek.

"you are, my dearest darling forgiving honeysweet lover!" she said in a rush.Andrew smiled.

"Thats what I thought." and returned back to workLita sighed and sat down.The girls whispered about the boy when they realized Serena still hadnt said a word.

"Serena, are you in there?" Rei asked, irritated.Serena shook her head."Huh?what Rei?" 

"Serena!" Lita and Mina clasped their hands over Rei's mouth as the stranger came out of the bathroom wearing street clothes.All the girls had invisible hearts dancing around their heads, but all Serena could do was stare.The stranger caught a glimpse at the 4 girls, and made his way towards them, keeping an eye on serena.

*this blond beauty really is quite my type..these others...* he thought, trailing off as he came to their table.He leaned down towards Serena.

"Hello there."Serena blinked and returned to reality. 

"oh! i-uh-hi!" Serena said, flustered.The other girls sweatdropped, not quite believing what a fool she already sounded like.

" Whats your name?" he asked.Serena hesitated slightly."serena Tsukino.....yours?"The stranger smiled."My name is Seiya.That is all you need to know" he said mysteriously.Rei flung herself at him, sticking her palm in his face.

"Its nice to meet you seiya my name is Rei Hino!"Seiya shook Rei's outstretched hand, as well as the other ones.

*hmm...these girls are very friendly..just what I like in friends..*

"My name is Lita Kino" Lita said.

"And I am Mina Aino" Seiya smiled at all of them.Then he looked back down at Serena, who had been nearly trampled by rei.He gently lifted her hand.

"It is a wonderful pleasure meeting you all.." and he kissed serena's hand softly. "especially you, Serena"Serena tried mentally, but her body wouldnt let her pull her hand away.

"uhhhhmmmm ohhh...Its very nice meeting you...Seiya"Seiya smiled.

"I must be going.I hope to see you around" and he was gone.Lita mina and Rei all sighed with happiness.But Serena just stared at the hand he had tenderly kissed and thought.

*why doesnt darien ever do that? why hasnt darien made me feel....like this?*she thought.Rei came up and bonked her on the head. 

"so serena now that it looks like you got a crush, waddia gonna do about darien?"Serena didnt say anything. 

"well??" they all asked impatiently. Serena smiled as she looked at her hand.

"I want to see Seiya again."The girls stared at her.They did not expect that.

@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@

"Ami, would you mind shifting into a position that I want to sit in?" Darien asked.So far, however Ami decided to sit, that is how Darien sat.But now it was his turn."Well, how do you want to sit?"Darien eyed her.

"Actually, I dont want to sit..."Ami rolled her eyes. 

"What."

Darien laid down.

"I want to lay here."And with that, he pulled his arm down, causing Ami to fall onto his chest.She moved aside quickly and laid on her stomach with her cuffed arm going under her stomach to reach the chain that was constantly pulling on it.If darien had been laying the other way, she wouldnt have had to do that.But darien seemed content , so she didnt say anything.Then ami scooted over to the side of the bed and peered under. 

"I wonder if Rini has any toys under here.."Ami murmered to herself, grazing her hand around underneith the bed.She felt a plastic body and pulled it out.

"Wow! A barbie! Let me play with it!" Darien said sarcasically.

"Funny" Ami said, and she tossed the barbie at him.she went back under, this time yanking Darien under with her.

"Help me find something to do" Ami instructed.Darien struggled to situate the chain on the bar.They wouldnt be able to go under very far at all, but they both had long strong arms so they could reach for anything.

"Hey lookie! A coloring book!" Ami exaggerated, pulling out a sailor moon coloring book. 

"Hey! Sweet! I am on the cover!" Darien said, crawling out from under the bed and taking the coloring book from Ami, studying the picture of Tuxedo mask

"Lets see what she has colored so far."Darien flipped through the pages."nothin..nothin..mini moon..nothin..nope...no..no..minimoon..Well I think you get it" Darien said, giving it back to her.Ami tossed it aside and reached back under.She came out with a pack of crayons. 

"where there is coloring book, where there be crayons." she said.Darien raised his eyebrows.

"you are actually gonna color in that thing."Ami gave him a look. 

"Can you think of anything better to do while being chained to a bed with a brain?"Darien shrugged.

"Color away" he said.Ami giggled and opened the book to Sailor Mercury.

"I should have known" Darien mumbled.Ami stared at the pictures.

"Do my legs look fat to you?"

Darien sighed.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Rini jogged down the street towards the arcade."I hope they are still there!" she said between ragged breaths.She ran passed Hotaru's house, slowing a little. 

"Hey Rini!" called a voice from the door."Rini halted and turned.

"Hi Hotaru!" she cried, running up the steps into her best friends arms.They hugged for a minute.Hotaru had been ill, so Rini hadnt seen her in awhile.

"Guess what? Daddy said that Kaolinite is on vacation, he said you can spend the night!" hotaru exclainmed.Rini's eyes widened.

"Really? wow! ive never spent the night at your house before!My mom and dad are on vacation and I am sure Serena will let me!" Rini cried, forgetting all about Ami and Darien.Hotaru opened the door to her house. 

"Well come on in and call her!"Rini followed her into the kitchen and hotaru handed her the white cordless phone.Rini tapped into the voice mail section of Serena's cell phone she had gotten for her birthday."PLEASE GIVE YOUR MESSAGE" said a robot voice.

"Meatball head its rini im staying at hotarus tonight I know that you will say ok so I will see you tomorrow morning!bye"and she hung up."there..thats taken care of!"

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Serena was still dazed after the incident with Seiya. 

"Hey you guys wanna come spend the night at the temple tonight?" 

"yeah!" they all cried to Rei's offer.

"Um..well I cant because I have to watch Rini." serena said disapointed.just then, her cell phone went off."mm? whats this?" she asked, clicking the blinking voice mail button.

"hi meatball its rini I am spending the night at Hotarus I know you will say ok see you tomorrow morning! bye"Serena smiled and clicked her phone back shut.

"guess I can after all!"

Review Please


	4. Chapter four

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"hmmm...i wonder if anyone misses us yet"Darien commented, shifting his weight.Ami shrugged.

"I told my mom I was going to the up-all-night scientific reserch society meeting tonight so she wont notice anything"Darien nodded.

"And the only one who will notice me being gone is Serena, but she will just figure im asleep, since everyone claims I sleep like im dead"Ami giggled. 

"I sleep like a normal human being, thank you"Darien Yawned as the sun started going down.

"Hopefully the girls will be back before we find that much out about each other"Ami smirked as the room began to grow dark.

"yeah...i dont think we can reach the light, can we?"Darien lifted his eyes and looked at the switch, which seemed miles away.

"nope.Looks like were gonna be in darkness in oh say..an hour or so" 

"Greaaaaat."

Ami was drawing little designs in the light pink carpet and Darien was playing with a peice of string.Ami looked up at him.

"Are you having fun?"Darien shrugged. 

"I dunno.Im kinda making up a story about this string and this peice of lint" Darien explained, holding up the two. Amitook the string from him. 

"OK lets make a movie with this string, that piece of lint, and.." she ripped a scrap of paper out of the coloring book. "this piece of paper." 

Darien gave her the weirdest look ever thought possible. 

"This is really going to your head isnt it.but ok, lets make a little show"

Ami smiled and laid down on her stomach.Darien laid acrossed from her, and both their arms were stuck in the same spot because of the chain.

"OK.look.This is Joe the string." Ami said, wiggling the white string.

Darien held up the lint with two fingers. 

"And this is Bob the lint-man."Then Ami grabbed the piece of paper.

"And this is Sally paper-girl."Darien walked his little piece of lint over to 'sally paper-girl"

"Hello sally paper girl!" Darien said in his tuxedo mask voice.

"Hello Bob lint-man!" Ami said in a mock squeaky voice.Then Ami took the string and threw it in Darien's face. 

"Yahh! sting attack!"Darien laughed and peeled the string off this head and threw back at Ami.

"I will get you Sailor Mercury!"Ami danced 'sally paper girl' around the string that had fallen on the floor.

"I am sailor Paper of treees and pencils and I will punish you in the name of Mead company!"Darien grabbed the lint. 

"And I am Tuxedo bob, defender of dirt and fabric and I will punish you in the name of dryers everywhere!"Ami took the string and held it up.

"I am King Joe of the sewing machine villiage!The queen will not be happy! I must rid of you immediately!"

Darien and Ami went on like this for 45 minutes.Neither of them would admit it, but they were both having the time of their lives.They fought with the little string, lint, and shred of paper until the last light of day faded away. 

"Darien I can't see" Ami complained.

"Neither can I .But Rini has a streetlight right outside her window, and that should be on any second."Sure enough, 30 seconds later the streetlamp flickered on.Ami yawned and clicked the light on her watch as she checked it.

"Its 8:39" she reported.Darien nodded.

"That means we have been in here for ...oh..4 hours or so."Ami sighed."I am so bored."Darien didn't say anything.Then his face lit up."Lets play truth or dare!"Ami hesitated.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

read and review


	5. Chapter Five

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ahhhhhh! Stop it Rei!" Serena screamed, throwing the pale red pillow back at her.Mina giggled and threw an empty popcorn bag at Lita, joining in on the fun.Lita jumped away and pelted Mina with on of her green fuzzy slippers.Rei flopped down on her stomach."I'm bored.lets go for a walk.We are still dressed and everything."the girls quickly agreed, and they all left the temple.The girls walked in silence for awhile.Then Mina spoke."I wonder if Ami is having fun at her study thing."Serena answered her. "I hope so, but I sure wouldnt be!""Oh Serena.." they all said under their breaths."What?"They turned the corner acrossed from serena's house."Hey..look! Isnt that Seiya?" Lita asked, pointing at a silhouette ahead of them.Serena's heart stopped."Yeah I think so!" Mina gushed, taking off towards him.The girls followed close behind her, Serena running, although dazed.*I really really like him* serena thought. *but...what about Darien?*"Seiya! Seiya!" the girls cried, catching up to him.Seiya whirled around to see who was calling him.He brightened."HI Rei, Lita, Mina, and Serena!" He said happily, greeting each one."HI!" they all said."Hello" Serena said quietly.Seiya bent down and stared into her sparkling eyes."Whats wrong beautiful?" he asked softly.Serena's spine was vibrating with chills.But these werent bad chills.She didnt mind having these kind of chills."Um..Seiya, do you mind if we go somewhere and talk? Alone?"Serena requested.Seiya looked back at the girls, who were growing awfully curious."Sure Serena."Serena nodded and faced her friends."I will be back to the temple a little later ok guys? Don't wait up for me here."The girls nodded."Ok, Chad will be there to let you in" Rei told her, and they walked away.Serena turned back to Seiya."There is something I think I need to tell you." she said slowly.Seiya's heart leaped.*oh please..please let her be mine.* he silently prayed.then he nodded at Serena with seriousness."Ok Serena, lets go"The two walked side by sidein silence until they reached a brown wooden bench at a small empty intersection.Serena nearly fell unto it."Whew...i am so tired!"Serena really meant it.Her eyes felt as if the best thing for them to ever do was shut.Seiya smiled faintly, and sat down next to her."What was it you wanted to talk to me about Serena?"Serena hesitated, then sat up and looked him in the eyes."This is going to sound weird, im just warning you.."she said.Seiya shrugged and grinned mysteriously."Try me"It was all Serena could do not to faint.He was so sexy!*If this guy gets anymore sexy I am going to drool to death*she thought stupidly."OK, here goes....well ..you see..i have a boyfriend.Sorta..well I kind of have to cause well you see...well its a long story.." she started. Seiya held up his hand. "Say no more princess, I understand exactly how you feel.I will leave now and you will have nothing to worry about.""NO! no thats not what I meant! I am very attracted to you Seiya!" Serena said in a rush.Seiya lit up."Really?I am...very attracted to you too, serena"Serena blushed."I didnt notice" she teased.This time Seiya blushed."I am sorry for....you know flirting and everything since you have a boyfriend and everything."Serena stared at the sky dreamily. "I dont think he can make me happy anymore, Seiya, now that I have met you."Seiya's eyes softened and he cupped Serena's face with his palm and brought it to his."That is just what I wanted to hear" He whispered, and closed the gap between them.Serena had never felt a kiss like that in her entire life.Energy rippled through her body as Seiya's hand brushed back her hair and threw himself deeper into the kiss.Serena never wanted it to end.She wrapped her arms around his waist and brought him closer to her, and he gladly did so.Niether ever wanted to let go.

(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(

"Oh come on Darien.Please dont make me play this" Ami begged.Darien rolled his eyes."You are so not fun" he said, mocking a teenybopper girl.Ami stuck her tongue out at him andturned away."Oh come on ami pleeeeeeaaaassssseeeee?" he pleaded.He looked at her with his saddest puppy dog eyes.Ami turned and nearly fell over laughing at his saddest face he could muster.She had to admit it, it was such a cute sad face....and she could hardly stop from melting into the carpet as well.'Oh alright you big baby!"Darien's eyes lit up."Yay!!! ok Ami, truth or dare"Ami thought for a moment.She really hated confessing to things, and what could he possibly dare her to do? It wasnt like she could go anywhere."OK..dare" she decided."Yes!ok I dare you to give me a back massage." he said happily.Ami mocked a surprised gasp."Thats all you wanted isnt it?You didnt want to play the stupid game all you wanted was a back massage!"Darien shrugged and pointed to his back."Your dare.Massage me.I am very tense about being chained to a bed with you for hours on end."Ami blushed, but started massing his left shoulder with the one hand that wasnt cuffed.Ami had taken a class over the summer on how to be a professional masuse, so she had expierence."Wow darein you really are tense!There are so many knots!" Ami told him, tugging out one.Darien shot forward when she pulled one out."Yow! ow that hurt....wait..now it feels better""Yes that is what happens.It hurts for .9 seconds, but once its out, it feels much better."Ami slowly moved acrossed his neck and down to his right shoulder."This guy sure has a lot of muscles!" Ami thought, impressed."Why'dja stop?" Darien asked her, turning his head.Ami shook her thoughts away."Oh..sorry I blanked out for a minute there," she said, moving her hand up and down his back again."So-ow-how has school-ow-been going for -ow- you?" Darien asked, interupting himself whenever she pulled a knot out.Ami giggled, and shrugged."Well I won't get the extra 30 points I would have gotten if I had made it to the science lock-in."Darien looked back at her. "Well this is more fun than that isn't it?"Ami's face went red."Actually, yes"Darien reached back and put his free hand on hers and slowly tightened it around her small hand."I probably would have killed Serena by now."Ami blushed even deeper as she felt the warmth of Darien's palm flowing into her."I probably would have killed anyone I was attached to."Darien nodded."But somehow we have managed to stay out of the violence point"Ami lauged slightly and gently pulled her hand away."Lets keep it that way.No blood" Darien smiled."I don't think we have anything to worry about" he reasurred.


End file.
